


No. (Loki/Reader)

by OnceAngel1221



Series: Silent Company, A Series of Loki Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Already in love just realizing, Awkwardness, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki gives good hugs, Nerves, Nightmares, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Reader Needs a Hug, Silent Company, Teaching reader to say no, X's and O's, major fluff, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAngel1221/pseuds/OnceAngel1221
Summary: Loki teaches reader to say 'no', fluff follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one! This is the first of a series called Silent Company.  
> It's basically just fluffiness with fluff on top.  
> Xx  
> Angel

Three knocks, that’s all it would take. Three confident, loud and skillful knocks. To let him know you have just arrived at his door. Well, maybe not _just_ arrived, if you count in the five minutes of silently arguing with yourself whether you were actually going through with this.

But you were, so now comes the hesitant wait of the dreaded door knocking. The door just seems a looming presence as it stands tall above you. You suddenly feel very small and consider turning back, but you’ve come too far, to give up now.

You raise your clenched fist slowly to the door and you knock. One, your knuckles feel shockingly cold against the painted door and you retract your hand quickly. Two, you knock again only this time, it’s barely a knock, you try hard to control your nerves but they get the better of you and your hand begins to shake.

Three, you whip your hand onto the wood of the door, like a viper ready to strike again. It was loud but not at all confident, the whipping motion causes your knuckles to ache and you silently swear under your breath. You squeeze your eyes tightly shut and hope the need to knock has ceased and it has, for you hear a quite lazy grant for entrance.

Loki was quite lazily reading his book in his position on the bed. His eyes sluggishly scanned over the words to a book he had read so many mind numbingly times. He had read almost every book in the tower, including the air conditioning manual. He was now re-reading one of his favorite books, however the words seemed to blur passed in a hurried manner.

Loki had been living in the tower for a few months now, he was already there when you arrived. He was quietly grateful that he was no longer the center of attention and allowed himself to slowly slip off of everyone’s radar. You had arrived on his second month of living in the tower. At first he had planned to ignore you, but you continuously seemed to peek his interest. His resentment soon turned to curiosity, and suddenly he seemed to always find himself in the same room as you.

You had to admit, you liked Loki. He was smart, which you loved. He could make you laugh like crazy, you seemed to have this strange Simpatico. You understood each other. You could have a good time together without saying anything.

 He was about to practice some magic, when he heard three or one and a half very hesitant, nerve filled knocks. He cocked one eyebrow, curious of who could be on the other side of the door. Realizing that the knocker weren’t going to enter unless permission was given Loki gave a very slow;

“Come in,” He was answered with the door swinging open to reveal none other than you.

“Hi,” it was a very abrupt greeting, you wished you could say something more, but ‘hi’ was all that came to your mind at that moment. Loki just nodded in response and drew his eyes back to his book, however he did not stop observing you.

“So….what are you reading?” You asked him, he looked up at you and placed his book by his side. He was leaning against the backboard in his usual reading position, pillows stuffed behind him to stop the wood of the bed from impaling his back.

“Asgardian history.” Loki’s voice sounded slightly monotone like, not because you were boring him but because he realized just how uninteresting it sounded. ‘Asgardian history.’

Yay.

“I never really liked history, I guess.” You said, history was one of those classes you could easily fall asleep in. “But I guess Asgardian history has got to be pretty interesting…” You mentioned, trying to keep the conversation flowing. You didn’t know why you were being so awkward all of a sudden, usually you would just walk in, sit down and start talking to him. ‘Talking about Asgardian history is not what you’re here for!’ A little voice whispered urgently in the back of your mind. You tried to force it out, but you realized it was right.

“Can I ask you something?” You finally blurted out, mustering up your courage.  He cocked an eyebrow at you, indicating that you peaked his interest.

“Of course,” He closed his book and placed it beside him, he moved up the bed and gestured for you to sit. You did, quickly, almost too quickly. You sat there for a moment, trying to think of how you could phrase this properly.

“My-boy-friend-has-been-hinting-that-he-wants-to-have-sex-but-I-really-don’t-think-I-want-that-yet-so-can-you-teach-me-how-to-say-no?” You blurted it out after a few moments of consideration. Loki looked sightly surprised and confused but as he relayed what you said in his head he realized what you were asking him.

“Why me?” He asked, Loki relayed what you said over and over in his head again. He knew you had a boyfriend but you never mentioned it to him. It was like when the two of you were together, _Alex_ didn’t exist. However he liked you more than he hated your boyfriend, so of course he would help you.

“Well, Tony is in one of his ‘working modes’ and so is Bruce. Clint would take it to a really mushy place and that’s not really what I need. Steve is like the most inexperienced person when it comes to these things. Wanda is in one of her ‘emotionally experimental’ phases, or whatever the hell that means. Nat isn’t here, and if she was she would probably just tease me about it. Thor isn’t here either. And Vision doesn’t exactly have feelings. So my options are pretty limited and besides you're always saying 'no' to people so I just figured..."

By the end of that you were just rambling on. Loki gestured for you to calm down, you looked into his green eyes and your heart rate dropped almost instantly. You steadied your breathing. He seemed to always have that impact on you.

“Okay, I’ll teach you.” He sighed and rubbed his temples as he thought, you half smiled. You noticed he did this quite often. You actually found it quite cute, ‘wait did you just call Loki cute?’ You had to suppress a chuckle.

“I’m going to ask you for…” He paused, trying to think of something. “Money, all you have to do is say no. We’ll see what you need to learn.” He said, his voice was warm and comforting, different to his usually silky voice. You started biting your lip from nerves.

“(Y/N), can you lend me some money?” He asked, you were surprised by his acting skills. It was really quite convincing but you knew it wasn’t real.

“No.” You said, quite easily in fact. He looked at you slightly confused. “If I know it’s not real it makes it easy.” You explained. Loki nodded and sat back on the bed. He started rubbing his temples in an effort to think of something else.

You sat there silently, you didn’t exactly know what to think, how was this going to work. You sat there thinking of ideas. ‘Why don’t you just break up with him?...’ That thought had been swimming around in your head for a while now. You liked Alex, but you didn’t love him. Nor did you miss him when you were on missions.

Loki was busy thinking for an idea, when one crossed his mind. It was only quick, but he latched onto it. Why couldn’t he help you and enjoy himself at the same time? He had to suppress the need for a devilish smirk to invade his face.

He sat up and moved his book off the bed. You looked at him in hope that he had come up with an idea. He moved closer to you, until the point of invading your personal space. You felt your breath hitch in your throat. You looked around his face for a smile that meant it was a joke, but all you saw was a seriously dangerous expression.

Your heart leapt into your throat as he reached a hand to your chest, he pushed you down. You complied, you were totally and utterly in shock at the moment. You felt your heart rate increase tenfold. So much so that you could almost hear it in your chest. You didn’t know what to do. His touch sent shivers going down your spine. You looked at him wide-eyed and unsure as he brought himself over you. His elbows on either side of your head. He took away one of his hands and gently trailed it over your ribs. You felt goose bumps rise on your skin as shivers were sent in almost all directions.

You almost gave in, not knowing you would cave so easily. Until his hand found its way to your thigh, an alarm seemed to go off in your head.

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.’

“No, I can’t do this.”

You immediately pushed him off, and stood up. You looked at him, still wide-eyed.

“S-sorry,” you stuttered.

You did the only thing you could do at that moment, you ran. You flung the door open and ran through the halls. You got to the elevator and cursed the doors that they closed painstakingly slowly. You threw your head into your hands, not exactly sure about what the hell just happened.

Loki sat on his bed, almost in shock. He didn’t know what to think, he was slightly surprised at his own behavior. It was as if he had just lost all control, he had let go. He was even more surprised at your reactions. At first you seemed to enjoy it, but then it was like a switch went off in your head and you just stopped him. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he enjoyed you, your company. He didn’t like just one specific thing about you because that was too hard, he liked you just you. Everything about you.

What had he done?

***Time Skip***

You ran home to the tower, but not before stopping for a large black hoodie. You lifted the hood over your bloody face. In an attempt to hide the split lip and black eye that Alex had given you, you lifted the hood. You had broken up with him, you didn’t know what else to do. Your heart just felt like it was somewhere else. You tried to tell Alex this, but all he had to say was a punch to the face. You knew that if you ran into anyone in the tower you would be screwed. You just hoped there would be no one.

You were wrong.

As the elevator doors opened they gave you sight to a familiar raven haired god. Your eyes widened, he looked at you curiously. Observing you under the hood. You moved to push past him without a word, but he stopped you. The elevator doors closed and you were stuck standing face to face with Loki. You knew there was no way around this. You were in the main room, only there was nobody else there.

“(Y/N)?” He asked, you didn’t answer. He reached a slow hand to take remove the hood but you gently pushed his hand away. You took the hood away yourself. As soon as his eyes fell on your broken face, you looked away in shame.

“(Y/N)….” He whispered, it was like he almost couldn’t speak. Tears formed in your eyes, but you continued to avoid his gaze. He reached a hand up and touched your jaw gently to turn your head. You slowly turned your head, trying to ignore the pain in your neck. As he looked at you and sighed in sympathy, the tears began to fall. You tried to wipe them away but touched your black eye in the process. You flinched away from your own hand. The pain only caused more tears to sprout then fall. Loki extended an arm around you, you hesitated for a second but upon realizing he was hugging you, you melted.

You cried, you didn’t know how long for, but it was enough. By the end of it, you were looking worse than before. He just wiped the tears away and smiled.

“He did this to you?” He asked gently, you could tell there was anger behind it. You nodded quickly. A fire seemed to surge in his eyes. “I’ll kill him.” He said, you didn’t know if he was being serious or not. You didn’t care, you just hugged him again.

This time you were actually able to feel what the hug was like. It was protectively tight, the way he held his arms around you like he was never going to let you go. One by one you felt your muscles relax, until you were practically a rag-doll in his embrace. After what seemed to be a million years you let go but almost as soon as you let go you were brought back to Loki from the soft touch of his lips to your own. You almost got lost in that kiss, it was like everything was finally falling into place. Eventually the two of you needed air. Your split lip stung but you didn’t mind the pain.

"Do you love me?" He asked, the question slightly shocked you but something in your heart jumped when he asked you. That's when you realized, yes! Yes! You did love him, you almost laughed at yourself for not realizing it soon enough. 

"Yes, I do." You said, smiling. He seemed to light up as soon as the words left your mouth, you had never actually seen him this way, so happy. The way his green eyes sparkled in a strange and unfamiliar way. It was addictive. He hugged you again, you didn't expect him to say it back. The hug was all you needed, you knew he did.

“Was that a test?” You asked him jokingly, he looked back at you with loving eyes.

“I think you failed.” He said seriously, but you could tell he was being sarcastic. You rolled your eyes but smiled none the less. Loki leaned in again closer, until your lips were barely centimeters away. He stopped just before your lips connected.

"Can I kiss you again?"

You smiled back, your heart fluttering the whole time.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Learning from the master. ;)


End file.
